


[Podfic]  New Steps! (The Strictly Ballroom AU) Not!Fic

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Gerard is BORED with it, okay. He wants to dance his own steps, and he's gonna do it. A Strictly Ballroom AU not!fic.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by mistresscurvy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  New Steps! (The Strictly Ballroom AU) Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328163) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/9910.html).

cover art created by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/New%20Steps!%20\(the%20Strictly%20Ballroom%20AU\).mp3)

## Length

  * 0:22:27



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060601.zip) | **Size:** 21 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060602.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/New%20Steps!%20\(the%20Strictly%20Ballroom%20AU\).mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/New%20Steps!%20\(the%20Strictly%20Ballroom%20AU\).m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
